


Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound

by itswheremydemonshide10



Series: 7 Days of Robron Fics [4]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Disordered Sleeping, Gordon references, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: It's late at Keepers' Cottage when Robert hears a knock at the door. Early boyfriends-era.





	Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 7 Days of Robron: Day 4 – hurt/comfort + “I’ll keep you warm.”  
> The warnings relate to a discussion about Gordon, but he does not actually make an appearance.

It’s past midnight, and Keepers Cottage is silent except for the rain lashing on the window and the slightly groaning kitchen pipe. The curtains are closed, and Vic and Adam had gone to bed ages ago. Robert is curled up on the sofa in front of the low electric fire, book in hand, making the most of the peace and quiet.

The last thing he is expecting is a quiet knock at the door. Robert slides his bookmark into place, and leaves the book on the side-table so he can pad barefoot across to the front door.

Aaron is standing on the porch looking small and tired, his hands curled inside the sleeves of his jumper and his hair plastered to his head by the rain.

“Aaron! What’s wrong?” Robert asks, startled.

“I’m… can I come in?” Aaron’s soaked, and his teeth are chattering, so Robert quickly steps aside to let him in.

“You look frozen! Take your wet jumper off and sit by the fire, I’ll make us a brew.”

“Thanks” Aaron says, kicking off his shoes and heading towards the warmth.

By the time Robert returns with two steaming mugs of tea, Aaron is huddled in front of the fireplace.

“Here, get this down ya.” Robert tells him, passing Aaron one of the mugs then sitting down next to him.

“Cheers.”

There’s a companionable silence as they both let the warmth from the mugs seep into their hands, before Aaron speaks.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d go for a walk and got caught by the rain.” Aaron says, gesturing to his wet jumper on the floor by the fire.

Robert knows there’s more to it than that, because Aaron could easily have gone home if he wanted to dry off and warm up. But he blows gently across the surface of his tea, and lets Aaron gather his thoughts, trusting that he’ll talk when he’s ready.

“I haven’t been sleeping very well for a few days actually.” Aaron eventually confesses quietly.

“Nightmares?” Robert asks.

“Yeah.”

“I was just wondering… if I could stay here tonight. The nightmares aren’t normally as bad when you’re there.” Aaron sounds exhausted and vulnerable as he speaks; Robert can see the dark circles under his eyes in the low light and the way his gaze stays nervously on the floor.

“Yeah, of course you can stay, whenever you want.”

Robert pulls Aaron into his side, and Aaron snuggles in automatically, head resting on his shoulder. Robert can feel slight shivers still running through Aaron’s body, so he reaches behind them to grab the blue blanket that Vic keeps on the back of the sofa to wrap around the man in his arms.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm.” Robert tells his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Aaron seems to think it over before he responds.

“They always seem like normal dreams to begin with, but then _he’s_ there. He never says anything he just… stands there, staring at me.” Aaron’s voice is barely a whisper now, but in the silence of the cottage Robert hears him clearly.

“I just feel like he’s still hovering over me, and I hate it. Why can’t I just let him go?” Aaron sounds frustrated now.

“I know it’s horrible, but it’s not been that long since the trial, it’s bound to take time to deal with all of that. You’re allowed to not be ok sometimes.”

Robert pulls back slightly to look Aaron in the eye, needing him to understand.

“You’ll put it behind you and move on. It will take time, but you _will_ get there.”

“You really think so?” Aaron asks, his eyes glassy.

“Yeah, I really do. Now come on, finish your tea. I’ll find you something warm to sleep in.” Robert instructs him, moving to stand from the sofa to go in search of spare pyjamas.

“Robert.” Aaron says, as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, causing Robert to look back.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. For everything.” Aaron tells him, the ghost of a small smile on his face.

“Any time.”


End file.
